


Within These Walls

by INeedMoreHadesBeforeISwoon



Series: Night's Darkness [2]
Category: Ancient Greek Religion & Lore, Lore Olympus (Webcomic)
Genre: Angst and Feels, Body Worship, F/M, Reunion Sex, Strange-form Intimacy, Uncertainty, Vaginal Fingering, Wall Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-20
Updated: 2020-01-20
Packaged: 2021-02-27 16:22:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,070
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22339981
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/INeedMoreHadesBeforeISwoon/pseuds/INeedMoreHadesBeforeISwoon
Summary: Nyx and Erebus are reunited in their interdimensional prison.What new darkness will they find when the King of the Underworld and Dread Praxidike *finally* leave them alone together...?Can be read on its own, but obviously will work best if treated as a sequel to Meet the Darkness.
Relationships: Erebus/Nyx (Ancient Greek Religion & Lore)
Series: Night's Darkness [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1607764
Comments: 10
Kudos: 27





	Within These Walls

**Author's Note:**

> The explicit rating is deserved. 
> 
> Within, you will encounter:
> 
> Strange-form Intimacy (I'M BACK, KIDS)  
> Mild wing kink  
> Definitely some Body Worship  
> A little bit of authority kink  
> Hair pulling kink  
> Feral play  
> Pain play  
> even blood play, a bit, though it's not really *blood* blood, ya know?  
> Size kink, but not in the way you think.  
> and finally....
> 
> some unexpected body dysmorphic/dysfunction thematics. It's mild, but it sets plot for what I've got going on down the line.
> 
> Yes. Enjoy some hints of plot with your smang. 
> 
> ONWARD!
> 
> (Additionally, an image from the actual webtoon is included herein. I was intrigued by an armband Nyx can be seen wearing in episode 77, so I world-built off it....) Lore Olympus, of course, remains the property of Rachel Smythe, our delightful creator of this incredible world....

Nyx held her consort close to her body, her wings folding forward, wrapping him tightly. The gaps in her plumage twinged slightly with the unusual movement, reminders of how she had fought and clawed when the Traitors bound them with chains unbreakable….

Erebus sobbed into her shoulder, his tendril-y hair falling limp as everything he was condensed to pain and longing for freedom from these dark-binding walls.

She felt the pinch of her armband as she pulled him just that little bit tighter, wondered if he knew she wore it still….

She would never take it off; it meant far too much….

Eventually, his weeping subsided to sniffles only, and she pushed instead of pulled, crouching a little and flaring her wings behind her body to draw his focus to her face.

The sheepish smile he gave her had her showing all her teeth in love.

He stood there, wiping his face with long fingers and soft palms, as she turned to slither under his extended left arm, close to what could pass for a heart in a being of shadows and darkness.

The heart he’d given to her so long ago with an armband woven of soft flax and starbright fibers….

* * *

* * *

* * *

* * *

Her gaze fell to Praxidike, and she let her toothy grin fade so they could perchance salvage some hope from this debacle of a negotiation.

“Mighty Dread, we know you’re young. We know you’re new to all this, and honestly, we know it would be nigh impossible for you to promise us freedom today. What we’re asking is an honest trial. Fair justice. Not leaving us lumped in with those unlike us, when we did nothing to deserve this pain.”

Her Erebus nodded, silently begging once more, his misty eyes on the frowning pink face a few feet away. Together, they ignored the one who’d locked them up, the one who knew the truth and still bent to the fear of what they were, rather than the choices they’d made.

A dark fire lit up in those large bright eyes, and a pulse of power more ancient than the King of Souls’ thrummed along her nerves and Erebus’.

“I will look into this matter, and you will receive what you deserve. This is swear, Nyx….”

The Dread Queen turned, striding away across the stone, and the King of the Underworld could only follow as his wife left him.

Nyx snickered, and her consort chuckled under his breath, his free hand coming up to cover his mouth so only she could hear.

“ _Whipped…._ ”

She barked out a laugh and spun away before the little blue son of her friend could turn and decide to punish them for their humor. She raced to the cliff’s-edge, springing high into the air with her feathers fluttering in the breeze of her passing.

Broken, though, they did nothing but help her angle her body as she bent and turned for a plunging dive into the bloody waters below. As she approached the surging pink-caps, she laid her wings flat along her back, the longest feathers brushing her bare feet as her tangled hair caught in the wound-gaps.

The warmth broke over her as she cut through the waves, and without a further thought, she loosed the cramped feeling of a too-small skin and began to become her truest self once more.

* * *

Erebus waited, standing between the portal far away and his beautiful night-queen’s escape. His eyes and his cousin’s locked in venomous glaring impotence as the King of the Underworld stepped through and swiped his weapon to close the portal, locking them within unbroken, unbreachable walls once more.

But at least, this time, they were together within these walls….

He turned then, eager beyond the telling for her clawing touch, her nipping teeth, but she wasn’t anywhere.

The splash was quiet in the oppressive silence of their prison; half terrified and half excited, he dematerialized and rushed through the aether as a cloud of shadows to reach the cliff’s-edge.

Reforming his body, he stared with hazy eyes at the pink-capped waves so far below.

A dark mass began to swallow the depths of the bloody water, and he smiled in pure desire and lust as she broke through the surface, growing as large as life, midnight-velvet skin barely hidden behind her time-worn dress.

Her breasts peeked at him beyond the draggled fabric, nipples straining, and he thought he might faint with the wanting.

“Erebus, my darkness, why are you still so miniscule…? Honestly, what good can you do me in that tiny form…?!”

Her eyes squinted at him in mock-blindness, and he growled with unheard thunder as he let loose the constraints of being god-sized.

He sat on the cliff’s-edge, his bare feet swinging back and forth in the open air above the waves, and cocked one eyebrow at her coyly as she bent to place her hands in the bloody water below. She crawled toward him, her wings snapping high and locking, stiff and trembling, above her back, a territorial display that she’d picked up from some strange bird or other when they were still free to explore the living world they’d been born into, so very long ago….

He loved it when she played like this, and how well she knew that.

Her claws crumbled the cliff beneath him, not enough to make it unstable, but enough that he felt every vibration as she crawled up the cliff until she was right in front of him, her breasts pushing against his knees, all five of her eyes drifting to half-lidded promise as she tilted her head to the right, leaning close for a kiss.

He wrapped his right hand behind her head, weaving his fingers into her tangled hair as their lips met and her teeth marked his tongue with dragging spikes of pain.

Her claws shredded through the himation of smoke he wore, and he let it fade, grinning into their kiss as she eased her motions, caressing his almost-skin now, the tips of her pink-shining nails barely scraping him as her fingertips did most of the work.

He moaned, and she hissed, and then she pulled away.

“You promise you won’t try to escape again…?”

He snarled.

“Erebus-”

“Nyx, my beautiful thing, I _can’t_ promise that! I won’t! You know I’m at the end of my endurance with this whole situation! I meant it: I can’t take it anymore! One day, he’ll slip; some night, he won’t be paying attention, and I’ll find the nick in the walls, and we’ll be free!”

“Stop. You’re here, with me. Is that not enough…?”

He whimpered as she stood on her feet, hidden in the water below. She backed away, towered over him, and he could only stare up at her in awe as she spread her wings to their farthest reach, pinion tips brushing the walls of their prison that nonetheless looked like distant mountains, an illusion meant to comfort that only brought pain….

“Nyx….”

“Am I not enough, for now…?”

He stood, slipping from the stone, his bare-skinned form chilling as his feet found the stone beneath the water. He stepped closer to her, hesitation, contrition in every line as he poured his heart into the words she needed to hear.

“More than enough for me, for always….”

“Then no more escape. Trust Praxidike. Justice, she is, more than the husband who drew her to the Kthonic Thrones. She won’t leave us here for ever and on.”

He swallowed thickly as they came toe to toe, as his love’s power beat against his, as she demanded his agreement, his sanity and her love the only things to choose between….

He made the choice he’d always made:

“I’ll stay. No more escaping.”

She lunged, claiming his mouth desperately, and he held her as she began tearing at her dress, grinding her hips into his.

His half-hard cock began to thicken further, and he grunted as she bumped it with a particularly punishing thrust of her bony hips. She moved her lips to his neck, gasping as he rubbed his hands up and down her back.

“Erebus, need you; help me get this blasted dress off before I shred it!”

He chuckled and began pulling the frayed knots behind her shoulder-blades, loosening the thin shell so the fabric slithered down her body. She hopped a little to the left, leaving the fabric coasting away on the waves, but neither of them cared.

He and she, shadows and midnight-velvet, cool and cooler: together, once more, and for ever and on.

Her hands on his shoulders, she walked backwards, pulling him with her by lips and fingertips, until her wings were spread against the wall and the breath huffed out of her in a gust. He pulled away a fraction, worried about her wings, but she snarled and dug her claws into his shoulders, nearly breaking the skin.

“No. _Leaving…._ ”

He moaned and leaned against her, holding her body to the wall with his chest against hers as he nipped her neck; she moved her hands farther down over his shoulder-blades, drawing a shallow gasp from his lungs. His left hand slipped down her flank, the shiver his touch wrung from her setting her breasts shuddering slightly between them. She mewled as his fingers finally drifted around and over the top of her thigh, finding the seam of her body and delving deeper.

His lips latched onto a pounding vein in her neck, his tongue darting, tasting the sweat beginning to break through her skin as he stroked and prodded between her legs; she tasted like plums soaked in wine, a dark-song taste best savored under the starlight of her power’s purest aspect….

Her hands scraped back up as he continued to pleasure her with his fingers, moving from his shoulders to the back of his head, gripping large bundles of his smoke-tendril hair so she could pry his lips from her neck. He fluttered a grumbling hiss past his lips as she forced him down; his knees bent, and he knelt for the second time in this cell of impassable walls. This time, however, he found pleasure in the act.

For her, he would kneel for ever and on….

Steering his head with her hands tangled in his hair, she directed him to the open space between her breasts. So wide-set they were, his entire face fit between them. His right hand moved to tickle along her ribs beneath the breast on that side, and her palms ground soft approval into the skin behind his ears. She mumbled soft sounds of pleasure and he kissed and breathed sighing puffs of delight as he made his slow way up from the valley between the small mountains of flesh, surmounting the left one finally as his lips closed around her nipple.

She arched a little, presenting more of her chest to his worship; her wings began shivering with whispering susurrations against the barrier of the wall, and here, too, she began to sweat, her plums-in-wine taste stealing his wits.

His thoughts were drawn back to their early days, when he doggedly pursued her, winning her over with genuine compliments that she could not help but discover were truths cloaked in joking flattery. She’d been told, for so very long, that she was too different, too strange, that her destiny was the night and naught else.

He’d chased her down with jokes and gentle touches, until she could not help but see that the very things the other Titan males disliked about her were exactly what he couldn’t live without.

Her strangeness was his home, and he was a fool to have ever forgotten that, to have placed his ability to feel the free air in his shadows even above his need to be with her….

He moved back into the valley between her too-far-apart breasts, soaking in her gasping whimpers as he licked up a wide swath of delectable salty-sweetness from her midnight-blue-flushing skin. He crested the other mountain and drowned once more as her claws scraped along his scalp with the jolt the fresh sensations poured into her.

And the entire time, he’d been very careful to keep the fingers of his left hand moving between her legs, though the position tweaked his shoulder something fierce.

He was finding it harder and harder to keep his fingers on target down there; her slippery wetness had his fingertips sliding over her folds and the tiny nub of her pleasure’s release far too quickly. He angled his head on her breast, gazing up at her as his tongue flicked repeatedly over her straining nipple.

Her head was thrown back, twisting back and forth against the wall, and he realized he’d get no help from her.

He made a choice….

Kissing his way back down into the valley between her breasts, his right hand danced along her ribs and flank to wrap under her thigh. Kissing up over her collarbone and around the left side of her neck, he whispered into the space below her ear.

“Ready for me, Nyx?”

She shrieked a claiming cry and turned her head to bite his neck as he pulled his fingers from her too-slick folds.

He hunched his shoulders as he wrapped those dripping fingers around his aching cock and positioned himself. The pain in his neck was exquisite, a delightful counterpoint to the warmer-than-cool velvet that began to wrap his cock as she tilted her hips to take him. He moaned as she took the head of his cock into her channel, and once he was sure he wouldn’t slip right back out, he wrapped his hand under her other thigh.

Her wings pushed slightly on the wall as he lifted her body, giving them the clearance she needed to slide up as his cock carved its way into her body.

Her hands dragged down from his scalp, locking once more into his shoulders as she finally pulled her teeth from his neck. The torn skin bled dark mist, but neither he nor she cared as he leaned her back into the wall, his hips and her ass coming flush together as she took him in entirely.

Her gasping breaths against his forehead told him to wait, though his body screamed for movement, for writhing-bucking-rocking motions that would provide such sweet sensations that he’d forget their captivity and everything they’d lost….

Everything they could never, would never, have until they were set free….

Finally, she kissed him softly-sweet between his knotted brows, and tensing her arms and her legs where she wrapped around his waist, she levered her body off his aching cock; the motion caused her sheath to contract around him, and he groaned in almost-pain as he waited for her permission….

Always it had been this way.

Since the first time, and they’d never thought to change.

She needed that power, and he needed to know she was ready for him to lose control….

Her lips left his skin, and he opened his eyes to gaze into her uppermost, the one that held her soul for any who knew her heart.

She smiled, and the stretch of her lips crinkled even that farthest orb’s circumference, and his pleasure thundered through him in a growl as he moved his hands to her waist and bucked up into her in the same motion.

She shrieked, a savage sound of ecstasy, and her nails broke the skin on his shoulders so he bled misting shadows once more.

He fucked her, hard, unable to hold back now that she’d given him the permission he needed, and with every thrust, every painful slam of his hips into her thighs and ass, he forgot the wall he pounded her back into, the wall she’d led him to, the wall among many that trapped them from the open air….

He forgot the wall, and in their minds, they were back under her stars, that first time, every time….

The grass soft and damp with dew in the warm-muggy summer night, beneath her back and under his knees and thighs.

The soft whispers of her full-fletched wings writhing back and forth on the greenery as he chased release within her body.

The feeling of belonging, of finding his place, when her wailing shrieks formed his name and the sky above sparkled with new constellations as he spilled in her depths and her own climax soaked his thighs and the ground beneath their tangled bodies.

His stomach clenched and burned, his thighs shook, and back in the darkness within the walls of a nether-realm, he felt a climax tear through him. He moaned, his hands lurching from their deadly-tight grip around her waist to brace himself against the wall. Her legs latched tighter around his lower back as his hips stuttered fitfully, uncontrollably, into her twitching sheath. Together, they found their way down from the heights, but….

“Erebus, did you…?”

“Yes…. But….”

“I didn’t feel anything….”

His softening cock, sensitive and twitching as it shrunk from within her body, slipped free of her shuddering grip, and he couldn’t help but look down at it as he helped her to stand on her own feet again.

“I…. I don’t understand….”

She knelt, peering at his softening length.

“Well, I don’t see anything but my stickiness…. That is…. Well, honey, that’s strange even for us….”

She smirked up at him from under a tangled snag of her hair, and he couldn’t help but smile for her, even as the implications broke over his heart.

She straightened up, kissing him full on the mouth as they realized just how much these walls were affecting them. Her tongue danced around his as she pressed her breasts into his chest, and he let her drown him in her taste before he could break down into tears again.

When both he and she were gasping for air, she pulled away, kissing the marks her teeth had left in his neck. He relaxed his neck, letting his head fall to the other side so she could lick away the trickles of mist that had bled from the wounds. He thought of nothing but the sensation, ignoring the empty feeling in his groin, forgetting and foregoing worry as she loved him more deeply than he could consciously remember.

_Think about it tomorrow…._

_Just be with her for now…._

_Here, with her…._

_Within these walls…._

**Author's Note:**

> Alright, so.... Yes. Dry Orgasms can be a thing. I'm plotting. Deal with it.
> 
> Also, because the way Nyx's wings are drawn by both Rachel and so many others - ragged, rather patchy, almost - I wanted to delve a little into that. I'm not done with Nyx yet; there's more in my headspace to drag out for her. But for now, we're just gonna leave it at, she was injured, damaged, in the aftermath of the Titanomachy, and she didn't really heal right. 
> 
> We'll find out why, sometime soon. You know I never leave a thread loose for long. 
> 
> My poor broken Titans. Even when they're in the depths of pleasure, I can't let them just be happy. 
> 
> Yet. 
> 
> Eventually, but I've got stuff to do to get there....
> 
> Ready for a journey, little ones? I hope so....
> 
> For a DIFFERENT take on Erebus, please read my Primordial Lore series. Titans Reborn - the fic that started all this off for Swoonie....
> 
> For more Strange-form Intimacy of the Persedes vein, King of Fertile Earth series. For S-F-I of other variations, Primordial Lore. 
> 
> Otherwise, comments and kudos are all delightful as yogurt to my Swoonie-soul of darkness. (Answer to your inevitable question of "why yogurt?" can be found in Primordial Lore.)
> 
> I think the next segment of Night's Darkness will see a certain Praxidike returning to gather more intelligence on the Titans that claim innocence and victimization because of their origins. Maybe some pure Nyx battiness and nutty goodness....
> 
> Maybe Dread brings a treat....
> 
> We'll see! Probably full of plot, but I haven't ruled out smexiness....


End file.
